Ghost The Night
by Nalui21212
Summary: In coastal city a new foe has shown himself from the shadows to bring coastal city down to it knees
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1 : Black mt. Asylum. night

We open with Leo Deen sitting in the middle of the room as he is sitting there we see Alexander strange standing there in a doctor uniform. He has his a needle in his hand. We cut to the side of Leo Deen as we see lightning flashing We cut back to Alexander strange as he walks over to Leo Deen with the needle.

Alexander Strange:

How does it feel, Leo. To have your wife butchered by the man who killed your parents. What amazes me more is that all this time I was trying to figure out who the ghost was an he was the man that was there to witness his parents murder. ( Cutting to leo Deen as we see that his hair is covering his left eye.) You also destroyed my lab and had me arrested because I was coming thru the files regarding works with the military. May be I should release this info to the press huh. I want an answer so give it to me. GIVE IT TO ME GOD DAMMIT. ( punches Leo Deen in the face.) I am guessing you also wanted to know how did I bring this city to become insane. I kidnapped the governor an executed. The I went on ai. deskied my voice as his and said that as of tonight all crime will be legal. No cops to help people in the streets. No ambulances, no god, no protection just death.

Leo Deen:

I want you to give an answer?

Alexander strange:

What is it then?

Leo Deen:

Where is psycho hiding?

Alexander Strange:

You are about to die so fine. He is hiding out in the center of town. (As he about to put the needle in Leo arm we see an arrow hit him in the arm.) uuuuuuuh FUCK.

Leo Deen break the restraints and walks over and picks up strange.

Leo Deen:

I want you to be more specific where is Psycho

Alexander Strange:

I don't know ( Leo grabs his army.) Please I am tell the truth.

Leo Deen:

DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. WHERE IS HE?

Alexander Strange:

Alright he is hiding out in the deens building waitting for you.( Leo deen snapped his harm.) haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, What was that for?

Leo Deen:

Time for you to go to sleep ( Punches Strange in the face knocking him out.) What took you so long.

Arsenal:

traffic and the guards. Why did they open this place.

Leo deen:

Legacy has infinite founding. The chairmen is a mystery. Anyways is my suit here.

Cutting arsenal.

Arsenal:

catch (tossing the suit case,) it's the prototype.

We cut to Leo Deen as he opens it pan pulls out the suit. We cut to Arsenal as he walks over to the desk and picks up a list of victims he is going to operate on we see the name Project Solid and project sabertooth. we cut to Leo Deen as he pulls the dark gray gloves up as he puts on the mask we see him turn to the window as we see a church burning. We cut back to ghost as He puts his belt on and add on the gadgets. We cut back to arsenal as he walks away head for the door.

Arsenal:

It's a freakin nightmare everyone was release from there cells. We have to get to the car and not make a sound alright because the hallway is being patrolled by these weird guys. There faces our messed up.

GHOST:

I got this.

We cut outside as we see the men standing there with machetes. We cut to the door as we see Ghost close it silently. We cut to the front of the guys as they are look around. We cut to the ghost as he pulls out smoke pellets. We cut to his face as he looks very pissed off. We cut to the front of the guys. As they stand there. Suddenly we see the pelots land in front of them we cut to the first guy as he looks down.

prisoner petrol 1:

What the...

Pelot exposed as it does we cut be behind the ghost as he takes all out. he throws the first guy against a wall. He slams the second guy into the wall. He grabs the third guy and throws him on the ground. We cut outside the smoke as we see him walk way. we cut to the door as Arsenal opens it and runs quickly after Ghost. We cut to the side of them.

Arsenal:

So which way do we go.

Ghost stops and look at the window. He then punches it. We cut outside the window as it breaks.

Arsenal:

What the fuck are you doing.( We cut to Ghost as he walks back and the n sprints out the window.) Goddammit you always take the easy. I have to take the hard way. Fuck it. ( we cut to his hip as he pulls out the grapple gun aims it out the window.) here we go.( It hits a wall. we cut back to him as he jumps out the window.) TTTT hhhh iiii ssss CRAZY.

We cut to the ghost as he glide in the wind on his cape. We cut to his point of view as he looks below to spot his car. We cut to the car as we see Ghost pull back and land on top of his car. We cut inside as we see that everything is high tech along with the dash board. We cut to the car door as we see Ghost open it and get's in. As he does we see Arsenal walk over to the car.

ARSENAL:

We are taking the main entrance next time.

We cut to Ghost as he turns on the car and starts driving away. As he does we cut outside as we see the prisoners shooting guns at it. We cut to the gate as we see that it is sealed close

Arsenal:

Leo Deen what are you doing.

We cut to the speedometer as we see it going from 60 all the way to 90. We cut outside as the car is speeding towards the gate. We cut in front of the gate as it gets smashed open open. We cut inside as we see that Ghost is really driving intensely. We cut to the main road as we see the car speed by. As we cut behind the car and slowly pan up until we see that the city look like it's incase. we see army helicopters flying by. we see fire and smoke in the sky. We see the welcome sign have spraypaint on it. On the sign it reads Welcome to Hell city. We cut to the sky as we see the ghost symbol and then words say The Ghost 2: The night.


	2. Chapter 2 Him

Scene 1 : Black mt. Asylum. night

We open with Leo Deen sitting in the middle of the room as he is sitting there we see Alexander strange standing there in a doctor uniform. He has his a needle in his hand. We cut to the side of Leo Deen as we see lightning flashing We cut back to Alexander strange as he walks over to Leo Deen with the needle.

Alexander Strange:

How does it feel, Leo. To have your wife butchered by the man who killed your parents. What amazes me more is that all this time I was trying to figure out who the ghost was an he was the man that was there to witness his parents murder. ( Cutting to leo Deen as we see that his hair is covering his left eye.) You also destroyed my lab and had me arrested because I was coming thru the files regarding works with the military. May be I should release this info to the press huh. I want an answer so give it to me. GIVE IT TO ME GOD DAMMIT. ( punches Leo Deen in the face.) I am guessing you also wanted to know how did I bring this city to become insane. I kidnapped the governor an executed. The I went on ai. deskied my voice as his and said that as of tonight all crime will be legal. No cops to help people in the streets. No ambulances, no god, no protection just death.

Leo Deen:

I want you to give an answer?

Alexander strange:

What is it then?

Leo Deen:

Where is psycho hiding?

Alexander Strange:

You are about to die so fine. He is hiding out in the center of town. (As he about to put the needle in Leo arm we see an arrow hit him in the arm.) uuuuuuuh FUCK.

Leo Deen break the restraints and walks over and picks up strange.

Leo Deen:

I want you to be more specific where is Psycho

Alexander Strange:

I don't know ( Leo grabs his army.) Please I am tell the truth.

Leo Deen:

DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. WHERE IS HE?

Alexander Strange:

Alright he is hiding out in the deens building waitting for you.( Leo deen snapped his harm.) haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, What was that for?

Leo Deen:

Time for you to go to sleep ( Punches Strange in the face knocking him out.) What took you so long.

Arsenal:

traffic and the guards. Why did they open this place.

Leo deen:

Legacy has infinite founding. The chairmen is a mystery. Anyways is my suit here.

Cutting arsenal.

Arsenal:

catch (tossing the suit case,) it's the prototype.

We cut to Leo Deen as he opens it pan pulls out the suit. We cut to Arsenal as he walks over to the desk and picks up a list of victims he is going to operate on we see the name Project Solid and project sabertooth. we cut to Leo Deen as he pulls the dark gray gloves up as he puts on the mask we see him turn to the window as we see a church burning. We cut back to ghost as He puts his belt on and add on the gadgets. We cut back to arsenal as he walks away head for the door.

Arsenal:

It's a freakin nightmare everyone was release from there cells. We have to get to the car and not make a sound alright because the hallway is being patrolled by these weird guys. There faces our messed up.

GHOST:

I got this.

We cut outside as we see the men standing there with machetes. We cut to the door as we see Ghost close it silently. We cut to the front of the guys as they are look around. We cut to the ghost as he pulls out smoke pellets. We cut to his face as he looks very pissed off. We cut to the front of the guys. As they stand there. Suddenly we see the pelots land in front of them we cut to the first guy as he looks down.

prisoner petrol 1:

What the...

Pelot exposed as it does we cut be behind the ghost as he takes all out. he throws the first guy against a wall. He slams the second guy into the wall. He grabs the third guy and throws him on the ground. We cut outside the smoke as we see him walk way. we cut to the door as Arsenal opens it and runs quickly after Ghost. We cut to the side of them.

Arsenal:

So which way do we go.

Ghost stops and look at the window. He then punches it. We cut outside the window as it breaks.

Arsenal:

What the fuck are you doing.( We cut to Ghost as he walks back and the n sprints out the window.) Goddammit you always take the easy. I have to take the hard way. Fuck it. ( we cut to his hip as he pulls out the grapple gun aims it out the window.) here we go.( It hits a wall. we cut back to him as he jumps out the window.) TTTT hhhh iiii ssss CRAZY.

We cut to the ghost as he glide in the wind on his cape. We cut to his point of view as he looks below to spot his car. We cut to the car as we see Ghost pull back and land on top of his car. We cut inside as we see that everything is high tech along with the dash board. We cut to the car door as we see Ghost open it and get's in. As he does we see Arsenal walk over to the car.

ARSENAL:

We are taking the main entrance next time.

We cut to Ghost as he turns on the car and starts driving away. As he does we cut outside as we see the prisoners shooting guns at it. We cut to the gate as we see that it is sealed close

Arsenal:

Leo Deen what are you doing.

We cut to the speedometer as we see it going from 60 all the way to 90. We cut outside as the car is speeding towards the gate. We cut in front of the gate as it gets smashed open open. We cut inside as we see that Ghost is really driving intensely. We cut to the main road as we see the car speed by. As we cut behind the car and slowly pan up until we see that the city look like it's incase. we see army helicopters flying by. we see fire and smoke in the sky. We see the welcome sign have spraypaint on it. On the sign it reads Welcome to Hell city. We cut to the sky as we see the ghost symbol and then words say The Ghost 2: The night.


End file.
